


Restricted Section

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Minerva was often quite conflicted about the existence of a "restricted section".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [olderladiesfemslashfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/olderladiesfemslashfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> the Restricted Section
> 
> Yay for rushed works!

Minerva was often quite conflicted about the existence of a "restricted section".

On one hand if there were books that students weren't supposed to read then why have them in the first place? Determined youngsters could do anything they set their minds to if they wanted it bad enough, and yes this included getting into the restricted section. To think it didn't was to be naive.

Yet, on the other hand if not Hogwarts then where else would these books go? Into the hands of dark wizards? Minerva certainly didn't want that.

Minerva had many internal debates about the restricted section during her many years teaching at Hogwarts.

Making out with Irma like a horny teenager up against a book shelf, Minerva decided that the restricted section was definitely a good thing.

While she wasn't necessarily _ashamed_ per say, this was still not a scene she particularly wanted a student walking in on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
